The Prophetic Mystery
in .| }} Book Text "The Prophetic Mystery" - from the writings of Geraint Caradoc "The under dynasty will be eaten, starting with your bottom." This is the phrase that started it all. First it was a curiosity, and now that I have began to look further into it, my interests have grown. I had come across the prophecy as I was rebinding some of the books in my grandfather's library that had survived these few years since the War of Plague upon Qeynos. It was in an ancient dialect of Erudish, but its mention of a dynasty eaten and my bottom made me laugh. Due to the age of the prophecy, I have began to wonder if this could be something that has already taken place, or something still to come. I have decided to start investigating it, and am keeping this journal as record of my findings. "The under dynasty" may be speaking of an underworld empire or leadership of a kingdom that came from an underground location. Gnolls, kobolds, dark elves, dwarves, halflings, minotaurs, goblins, shik'nar, fire giants, burynai, undead, and dragons all come from below, or live below ground. Ak'Anon, Neriak, Blackburrow, the Underfoot, and Nagafen's Lair can all be considered kingdoms that are located underground. Under dynasty could also be speaking more of an underdog; the oppressed; the disadvantaged. This would also fit with the gnolls, kobolds, minotaurs and goblins. "Eaten, starting with your bottom." is an odd phrase to say the least. To eat is to wear away, corrode, devour, ravage, consume or overtake. But "starting with your bottom"...what could that imply? The underside, the base, the origin, lowest point. That could be both physically, or socially. The lowest of people within that society, or the lowest point of the empire's recognized land? Maybe the foundation of the empire itself? Dragons definately devour, and they tend to make their lairs in underground locations. But if it were a prophecy relating to the mystically powerful dragons, then I should be able to find other related prophecies. But my search for other prophecies, so far, has had little results. I did find several others that also referred to kingdoms coming to an end, but I was able to discern key differences to know they were not speaking of the same instance. I consulted an oracle who is well known for her ability to see underlying meanings, and some of her previous prophecies have already come to pass. I had my notes with me, but she never even read them! "You have Brell on the brain, and cannot dig yourself out from under it. An old enemy, always buried...quakes and cracks upon the land. They make the attack upon their holy land. Crusade to take it for all his children. Growls and drool below the man of stone and stein." It was all she could say. These new details of the prophecy allowed me to narrow my search; gnolls, kobolds, minotaurs, goblins, burynai, and dragons. They all make growl sounds, and drool. The line about Brell could be because it all happens underground, or it could be that the prophecy involves some of his creations such as dwarves, halflings, gnolls, kobolds, and goblins. This is further supported with, "for all his children." The most telling was, "The man of stone and stein." That is a dwarf. The only dwarven civilizations I know can be found on the continent of Velious and Faydwer. Of those locations, Kaladim in the Butcherblock Mountains is the one I know with suspects lurking near by; kobolds and minotaurs. The dwarves have long held that they are the only true children of Brell Serilis. The gnolls, kobolds, and goblins have long been offended by such claims. They, as well as so many other creatures of the Underfoot, all hold him as their creator. I suspect this prophecy is about the kobolds. Kobolds are a subterranean, tribal race that resemble oversized attack dogs. Compared with a gnoll they are bulkier, and more stout. They walk hunched over, and often on their knuckles. They appear to be less civilized then gnolls, as they never don clothes and rarely equip tools, but they are a force to be reckoned with. They are not to be underestimated in their magic proficiency nor in their raw brute strength. They have leaders and shaman that can organize the tribe quickly and effectively. They have long engaged in a fierce and a horribly bloody grudge against the younger children of Brell, the dwarves and gnomes. Lore tells of the direct relation of this animosity leading to the birth of the Lord of Despair, Rolfron Zek. This sibling rivalry could easily be fanned into a blazing inferno. Kobolds are close with nature, especially beings which they consider to be kindred souls, which can allow them to gain the cooperation of other creatures for whatever means. They believe in the spirituality of animals, but also the existence of their deity and creator, Brell. This can make for a dangerous enemy. They can gain the cooperation of others, and they have the conviction of religion to embolden their crusades. If this prophecy is about the kobolds and the dwarves, then it stands to reason that it has not happened, yet. It is a warning that the kobolds will rise up after an earthquake and take the city of Kaladim from the dwarves themselves! No such feat has been attempted, but if they were to organize and shore their numbers they could have an army big enough to take advantage of the confusion and grief that would accompany an earthquake in the Butcherblock Mountains. I wonder if I should send my studies of this prophecy to the dwarves of Kaladim, or if they would simply laugh it off. I am not a seasoned scholar of prognostication. I should do more research before I trouble them. Category:Quest Starter (Item Type)